Die vierte Schwester
by Arithra
Summary: Übersetzung! Die Welt erinnert sich nur an drei Black Schwestern, aber einst waren es vier.


**Die vierte Schwester**

von Misha

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling und nicht mir, egal wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Ich

mache hiermit jedoch kein Geld, also verklagt mich bitte nicht!

**Original Story**: s/2039409/1/The_Fourth_Sister

**Anmerkung des Autors** – ich habe keine Ahnung wo diese Idee herkommt. Es ist düster, es ist

deprimierend und es bringt sie Story wie wir sie kennen durcheinander. Ich konnte trotzdem nicht

widerstehen. Die Story ist aus Narcissas Sicht und ziemlich verstörend. Ich wollte nur mit einer

Idee herumspielen und dies ist das Ergebnis. Das wars, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Rating**: ab 13

**Kurzangabe**: Die Welt erinnert sich nur an drei Black Schwestern, aber einst waren es vier.

**Spoiler**: Ein Menge für Band 5 und ein Paar für die ersten vier.

* * *

Es waren einst vier Black-Schwestern. Jedoch weiß dies niemand außer mir, oder zumindest

erinnert sich keiner.

Aber schließlich weiß ich mehr als jeder andere.

Die Welt erinnert sich nur daran, dass es drei von uns waren, bevor Andromeda uns verließ und

bevor Bellatrix fortging.

Aber ich weiß mehr.

Es begann mit Mutter und Vater.

Mutter war schwach. In mehr als nur einer Art. Sie war keine starke Persönlichkeit und war es nie

gewesen, noch hatte sie starke Überzeugungen.

Ich glaube, dass Mutter, wenn sie eine stärkere Person gewesen wäre, eine Blutsverräterin wäre.

Aber sie hatte es nicht in sich, sich gegen wofür ihre Eltern standen, zu wenden. Gegen das, wofür

Vater stand.

Stattdessen wurde sie nur noch schwächer und begann alles um sich herum zu hassen. Sie hasste

Vater für das was er war , und dafür, dass wir so waren wie er und sich selbst dafür, dass sie nicht in

der Lage war zu gehen.

Aber auch sie hatte einen starken Moment, einen Verrat, von dem nur ich weiß. Sie erzählte es mir

auf ihrem Sterbebett und ich habe es nie einer Seele verraten, konnte mich nie dazu bringen es zu

tun.

Denn ich bin Narzissa, die dritte Black-Schwester.

Die erste war Bellatrix, Vaters ganzer Stolz, die die ihm am ähnlichsten war.

Sie war eine Black bis auf die Knochen und deshalb wählte sie das Leben, das sie lebte. Eine

hingebungsvolle Todesserin, sie verbrachte eine lange Zeit in Askaban, aber dennoch hielt sie noch

immer an ihren Idealen fest.

Nach Bella kam Andromeda. Die Sonderbare. Die, zumindest in meinen Augen, am Ende Mutters

Liebling war, oder zumindest ihr Liebling zwischen uns Dreien.

Schließlich war es Andromeda, die uns verließ. Sie heiratete ein Schlammblut und wurde aus

unserer Geschichte gestrichen, wenn auch nicht aus unseren Erinnerungen.

Das niemals.

Ich kam als Dritte und Letzte in den Erinnerungen aller anderen. Niemand hat mich am meisten

geliebt.

Dennoch versuchte ich so sehr die Beste zu sein. Nichts wollte ich mehr als perfekt zu sein. Ich tat

was man von mir verlangte, ich heiratet den Mann, den man für mich auswählte und ich schenkte

ihm einen Erben. Alles was ich wollte war die Anerkennung meiner Eltern, ich wollte perfekt sein.

Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich dieses Ziel nie erreichen konnte, da ich bereits zum Zeitpunkt meiner

Geburt unvollkommen war. Ich konnte niemals die Beste sein, weil ich nur eine halbe Person war.

Dies ist wo die vierte Tochter ins Spiel kommt. Mutters einer Triumph.

Als ich geboren wurde, war ich ein Zwilling. Einer von Zweien.

Aber Mutter entschloss sich dazu eines ihrer Kinder zu retten und sie entschied sich für meinen

Zwilling. Sie hatte eine Schwester, Iris, über die nie gesprochen wurde, ein Squib die ein Leben als

Muggel führte.

Als mein Zwilling und ich ein Paar Tage alt waren, erfuhr meine Mutter durch Zufall, dass die

Tochter ihrer Schwester, die nur ein Paar Tage älter war als wir, nicht viel länger zu leben hatte.

Sie erfuhr dies von ihrer anderen Schwester Dahlila, die heimlich mit ihrer Schwester in Kontakt

geblieben war. Auf der Seite meiner Mutter waren mehr als nur ein Paar Blutsverräter, denke ich,

doch sie alle behielten dies für sich.

Jedenfalls brüteten Mutter und ihre Schwestern einen Plan aus. Dahlila nahm die Tochter von Iris

und gab ihr Vielsafttrank, dann schummelte sie das Kind in das Anwesen und tauschte sie für meine

Schwester aus. Sie verschwand mit meiner Schwester aus dem Anwesen und aus unserem Leben.

Das andere Baby, das andere Leute für meine Zwillingsschwester hielten, starb am nächsten Tag.

Sie ruht mit dem Rest der Familie. Hyacinth Black, Schwester von Bellatrix, Andromeda und

Narcissa.

Auch wenn sie an diesem Tag nicht starb.

Jetzt ist sie jedoch tot. Sie war tot, als Mutter mir die Wahrheit erzählte.

Mutter weinte als sie mir davon erzählte, auch wenn sie so stolz war. So stolz auf ihrer vierte

Tochter, wie sie es auf mich niemals sein würde.

Ich konnte niemals perfekt sein, da die Erinnerung an meine Schwester immer zurückbleiben

würde. Vater sah mich als eine Hälfte des Ganzen und Mutter sah die Tochter, die sie gerettet hatte,

wenn sie mich anschaute. Die Tochter, die sie mehr geliebt hatte als mich.

Der merkwürdige Teil des Ganzen ist, dass ich meine Zwillingsschwester kannte. Weder als eine

Schwester, noch als eine Freundin, noch nicht einmal als eine Feindin.

Aber ich kannte sie. Sie war einfach da.

Ich habe gelacht als Mutter mir die Wahrheit erzählte, in einer Stimme die vor Stolz und

Herausforderung nur so strotzte. Gelacht aufgrund der Ironie und in Anerkennung an Mutters eine

Handlung des Verrates, da es ein Meisterstück war.

Ich habe auch darüber gelacht, dass ich die Einzige sein würde die jemals die Wahrheit kennen

würde. So viele andere würden sich nach dieser Information sehen, oder auch nicht, da es alles

verändern würde, woran sie glaubten.

Ich habe darüber nachgedacht Lucius die Wahrheit zu erzählen, mich aber dagegen entschieden.

Aus einem von vielen Gründen, denn die Wahrheit würde niemandem helfen. Meine

Zwillingsschwester ist tot und auch wenn ihr Sohn noch lebt, ist er für die Black Familie schon

lange verloren.

Vielleicht habe ich es deshalb für mich behalten, für den Sohn meiner Schwester, der von der

ruinierten Legende seiner Blutfamilie in Sicherheit ist.

Er wäre entsetzt, dessen bin ich mir sicher, wenn er die Wahrheit kennen würde. Vor allem deshalb,

weil ich weiß, dass er und mein Sohn sich nicht besonders gut leiden können.

Ich kann das gut nachvollziehen, Draco ist ein irritierender Junge, zu sehr wie sein Vater. Und ich

bin mir auch sicher, dass Draco abgestoßen davon wäre zu wissen, dass das sein Blut auch in denen

seines größten Feindes fließt.

Es ist ein lustiger Gedanke, dass mein Sohn und Harry Potter Cousins ersten Grades sind.

Ja, Harry Potter. Mein Zwilling, die lang verloren geglaubte Black-Schwester, war niemand anderes

als Lily Evans.

Ich werde den Morgen, an dem ich die Wahrheit erfuhr, niemals vergessen.

„_Mutter." sagte ich als ich den Raum betrat._

„_Narzissa." murmelte Mutter. „Die Frucht meiner Lenden, die letzte meiner Töchter. Aber du warst immer eine blasse Imitation, nicht war?"_

_Meine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich bin auch die Einzige, die du noch hast."_

„_Ja.", sagte sie und starrte mich an. „Bella hat das bekommen, was sie verdient hat, wie ich es immer wusste. Sie war genauso wie dein Vater, genauso abstoßend und düster wie er es war."_

_Andromeda ist entkommen und ich preise sie dafür. Und mein Baby, mein Baby ist fort."_

„_Mutter ich bin dein ´Baby´.", lachte ich, während ich mich fragte, ob sie nun tatsächlich ihren Verstand verloren hatte._

_Sie sah mich an und lächelte höhnisch. „Du? Du warst nie mehr als ein nachträglicher Einfall. Nein, meine liebe Narzissa, ich hatte noch eine andere Tochter, eine von der der Rest der Welt dachte, dass sie vor zwanzig Jahren starb."_

„_Oh, ja, meine Zwillingsschwester." sagte ich, und meine Gedanken wanderten zu der Schwester, die starb, als wir noch Kleinkinder waren. Vielleicht war sie die Glückliche gewesen._

_Mutter starrte an die Wand, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken. „Es macht auch keinen_

_Unterschied mehr, wenn ich es dir jetzt erzähle.", flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir. „Ich liege im Sterben, dein Vater ist tot und ich bin ihn endlich los. Es interessiert mich nicht mehr, ob du weißt, was nur ich wusste."_

„_Wovon redest du?", fragte ich verächtlich._

_Es war der Moment, in dem sie mir die Wahrheit erzählte, Triumph in jedem Wort._

„_Und weißt du, was das Beste daran ist?", fragte sie, nachdem sie geendet hatte. „Weißt du, warum ich weiß, dass ich das Richtige getan habe?"_

„_Wie?", fragte ich, innerlich vollkommen leer._

„_Weil ich weiß, wer sie wurde.", sagte Mutter fröhlich, „Dein Vater würde sich ein seinem Grab umdrehen wenn er die Wahrheit kennen würde und das macht es nur noch besser. Sie war das Beste was ich jemals getan habe. Ich gab ihr eine Chance zu leben und sie erkannte sie. Weißt du, wer sie war?"_

„_Wer?", fragte ich, auch wenn es mich nicht sonderlich interessierte._

„_Lily.", flüsterte sie, als wolle sie den Klang des Namens auskosten. „Mein geliebtes Kind war niemand anders als Lily Evans-Potter."_

_Mutter sah mir direkt ins Auge. „Was hältst du davon? Deine Zwillingsschwester war die Mutter des Jungen der überlebte."_

Es war das Jahr 1983, gerade einmal zwei Jahre nach Lilys Tod.

Ich habe die letzten dreizehn Jahre damit verbracht mich an dieses Gespräch zu erinnern und über

die Schwester nachzudenken, die ich niemals kannte.

Bella würde vor Wut schäumen wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen würde. Das die „rothaarige,

schlammblütige Schlampe", wie sie sie gern nannte, ihre Schwester war.

Wir sind alle mit Lily zur Schule gegangen, auch wenn Andromeda in der dritten und Bella in der

Vierten Klasse war, als sie nach Hogwarts kam.

Nur Bella hatte je eine starke Reaktion auf sie. Andromeda kannte sie nur flüchtig, soweit ich weiß,

so wie man jemand anderen kennt, der zwei Jahre jünger als man selbst und in einem anderen Haus

ist und für mich war sie jemand ohne große Bedeutung. Nur ein anderes Schlammblut.

Aber für Bella war es anders. Bella verachtete sie, auch wenn sie sie die ganze Zeit verfolgte. Sie

gab sich große Mühe sie zu quälen und manchmal starrte sie sie nur über die Große Halle an.

Vielmehr erinnert mich Bellas Reaktion auf Lily an die Dracos auf den Jungen der überlebte. Hass,

vermischt mit Abneigung und Faszination.

Ich habe Bellas Faszination nie geteilt. In meinen Augen war Lily Evans nur ein weiteres

Schlammblut.

Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Die wenigen Male, die ich mich mit ihr von Angesicht zu Angesicht

unterhalten habe, war da etwas, das ich nicht erklären konnte. Es waren unwichtige Treffen, die viel

länger in meinen Gedanken blieben als sie es hätten sollen.

Jetzt weiß ich natürlich, warum. Weil wir Zwillinge waren. Die Verbindung die unter dir Oberfläche

existierte, auch wenn es nie anerkannt wurde.

In jener Nacht an Halloween 1981 durchfuhr mich ein seltsamer, allumfassender Schmerz, der nur

einen kurzen Moment anhielt. Ich verstand es nicht. Nicht, bis ich die Wahrheit erfuhr.

Ich erlebte diesen Schmerz weil mein Zwilling starb, für einen kurzen Augenblick war ihr Schmerz

der meine. Der Schmerz einer Schwester die ich nie kannte.

Es ist merkwürdig, dass sie auch wenn sie die Erste war, die starb, in meinen Augen die Glückliche

war. Sie musste nie mit dieser Familie leben. Sie war entkommen.

Ihr Leben, egal wie kurz es auch war, war ein glückliches. Nach all dem was ich gehört habe, liebte

sie ihren Ehemann und ihren Sohn über alles.

Ich heiratete Lucius weil mein Vater es so wollte und auch wenn ich Draco gern habe, glaube ich

nicht, dass ich ihn so liebe wie meine Schwester ihren Sohn liebte. Draco ist zu sehr wie sein Vater,

wie mein Vater, als das ich es jemals könnte.

Ich habe meinen Neffen nur ein einziges mal mit eigenen Augen gesehen, auch wenn ich seine

Gegenwart nicht anerkannt habe. Ich habe ihn studiert. Lilys Sohn.

Da ist eine Gutherzigkeit, die von ihm ausgeht. Eine Gutherzigkeit, die meine Entscheidung mein

Geheimnis zu wahren, bekräftigte.

Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er so verdorben wird wie der Rest von uns. Meine Mutter hatte einen

Augenblick der Stärke in ihrem Leben, der meiner Zwillingsschwester erlaubte frei zu sein und

diesem Kind erlaubte der zu sein, der er sein muss.

Es war passend, dass Sirius sein Pate war. Eine Verbindung zu der Black-Familie, auch wenn nicht

bezweifle, dass Sirius sich je als einen von uns gesehen hat. Doch, im Großen und Ganzen kannte

und liebte der Sohn meiner Schwester wenigstens ein Mitglied der wahren Familie seiner Mutter.

Meine Spione erzählen mir, dass er mit Andromedas Tochter bekannt ist. Die Verbindung bleibt

bestehen. Die, denen es gelungen ist zu entkommen, sind zusammengebracht worden.

Da ist so viel, was nur ich weiß.

Selbst Dumbledore hat seine Entscheidungen basierend auf falschen Informationen getroffen. Der

Junge ist sicher bei seiner „Tante", da sie das gleiche Blut wie das seiner Mutter hat und ihr Schutz

bestehen bleibt.

Das ist sowohl richtig als auch falsch, Petunia Evans ist meine Cousine, genauso, wie sie auch Lilys

war, doch sie ist nicht die einzige noch lebende Verwandte seitens seiner Mutter.

Ich glaube, dass Bella oder ich den Schutz überwinden könnten wenn wir es wollten, denn Lilys

Blut fließt auch durch unsere Adern.

Ich werde diese Theorie jedoch niemals einem Test unterziehen, denn wie meine Schwester vor mir,

möchte ich den Jungen beschützen. Er ist das Beste, was meine Familie jemals hervorgebracht hat

und er erweckt Gefühle in mir, die kein anderer jemals erweckt hat.

Also schweige ich und erlaube der umgeschriebenen Geschichte fortzubestehen.

Ich werde vortäuschen, dass meine Zwillingsschwester an dem Tag starb an dem sie geboren wurde.

Das ist alles in allem nur drei Black-Schwestern gab. Dass Lily Evans ein Schlammblut war und für

mich von keiner Bedeutung ist. Dass Harry Potter ein Halbblut ist, der Sohn eines Schlammbluts

und des blutsverräterischen Potter Clans.

Es ist besser so.

Doch in meinem Herz kenne ich die Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass es einst vier Black-Schwestern waren

und dass die vierte die beste von allen war. Schließlich war sie die Einzige, die jemals wirklich frei

war.

Ende


End file.
